For many years the conventional cartridge case contained a helical or other type of spring that acted on a follower to move cartridges through the case of the clip. Several disadvantages were associated with this type of cartridge clip since the forces applied by the spring on the cartridges in the clip were not consistently uniform. As the cartridge clip became full there was excessive forces required to load the cartridges and as the cartridges were expended from the clip, there were times when the forces were not sufficient to move a cartridge into the firearm.
A solution to the foregoing problem was developed which solution involved the use of negator or spirally wound spring to apply a uniform force to the cartridges as they move through the clip. It is to be understood that wherever it is stated that a uniform force is applied to the cartridges, that the force involved is only that of the spring, and the frictional forces associated with the movement of each cartridge into and out of the case are not considered. Such negator springs are found in Hopkins (U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,235); Stoner (U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,270); Jestrabek (U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,860) and Hausmann (U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,954). Although these patents used negator springs, some difficulties were experienced such as the spring was associated with the sides of the cartridges; more than one spring was required; and a separate groove in the case was required.